


I Shoot People

by Romanceisdead69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post canon, mature - Freeform, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: Asami receives a not-so-unpleasant surprise at work.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 36
Kudos: 162





	I Shoot People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm working on a short, new Finder Fic. I would like a Beta reader if anyone happens to be BORED in Lockdown haha. Please do get in touch if interested. Trying to flex my writing muscles in the meantime with this.
> 
> This one shot was inspired purely from the lack of curtains in the penthouse…..

A pale Kirishima entered the plush office and made his way across the vast room to deliver _them_ to Asami, the secretary powerless, only being able to watch on as the man silently reached to pluck the innocuous looking manilla envelope off of the desk with sure hands. His mouth and brow set into grim lines. 

“And they came this morning?”

“Yes Asami-sama.”

Kirishima gulped upon a manicured finger releasing the already loose lip of the envelope, the secretary having unfortunately had the first look at what lay within when he had arrived a little before the boss to Sion. 

Nothing was heard in the office bar the quiet rasp of paper on paper as Asami slid the small stack of _damning photographs_ out for further inspection. To Kirishima's ears though, the silence was utterly deafening. 

“Hm, they’ve got a good eye at least, and to be able to catch these shots from so far away...talent too.” 

Kirishima didn’t know what to say to that, didn't know if he would even have dared if he tried. But either way he could only watch on helplessly as Asami perused the potentially devastating photographs one by one. 

“I think I like this one the most...”

Asami mused thoughtfully, considering the particularly graphic shot of a naked and marked Akihito crying out in ecstasy as the man rammed him mercilessly into the light coloured sofa.

He appreciated how his own head in the shot was resting on Akihito’s shoulder as he took him from behind in the penthouse’ living room, the boy clawing at the arm of the couch in search of a lifeline, blindly grasping for something to ground him amongst the raging storm that is always Asami’s passion, whenever he gets home and his hands on his fiery little lover. 

“...And, did we find out who is responsible for these?” 

Kirishima sweated as his brilliant mind worked through the many (probably violent) ways that Asami-sama would want to exact his revenge upon this poor, unfortunate soul, this person that was foolish enough to take on the king himself and ultimately threatening his one most treasured possession by daring to commit their relationship to paper.

“Y-yes boss, that small time dealer Kawada Kikuji hired a Private Detective to get dirt on you after all his previous attempts failed.” 

“Hmph,” Asami smirked as he lit a cigarette, the nicotine helping to calm him somewhat after viewing all of those delicious shots of him and his gorgeous Akihito; albeit from what could have been practically any night in the penthouse. 

“Have him disposed of, I’m done playing nice. As for the photographer, a Private Detective was it?”

“Yes sir.”

Asami’s mouth morphed into one of his devilish grins as his mischievously twinkling eyes slid up to meet Kirishima’s more alarmed ones. 

“Have him give us a visit, today. I want every single print, negative and tell him I want to commision a piece from him. I’ll pay whatever the asking price.” And as an afterthought, “Oh, and have him bring his kit.”

“A p-piece, sir…?”

Kirishima didn't want to know, he really didn't. 

“Hm yes, he’s very talented; it would be a shame to waste it. We’ll get rid of him after….”

“Of course sir, right away…”

And with a bow Kirishima excused himself to go and carry out his orders, leaving Asami to take a long drag of his cigarette and let his imagination run wild with possibilities for his Akihito. He wants to capture him on film in the throes of pleasure, tied up for him, shivering with need, want - his big, beautiful eyes crying only for him. He'll take him on the desk spread open, against the wall and again on the floor - and Asami has to cross his legs - that would look so - 

Huh.

Maybe this was a new kink to add to the list? 

Yet perhaps now he finally understood just why the boy loved to capture things in his own viewfinder, to trap a moment in time, to see what is otherwise unseen. What was it Akihito had said? ‘To see who people really are?’ 

Just like the way he saw how _he himself_ was clinging to Akihito in the photographs, so fiercely as they made love. His lips never too far away from pale skin, his hands always needing to touch. His eyes closed to just _feel_ and his body curled around his lover so protectively. 

Oh, there was really no doubt about it. 

It would be obvious to anyone who would see those photographs, and that is why they were so dangerous. 

But, he had to stop then and take a breath as he found himself drowning in them again, feeling the familiar coiling in his gut as a warning before he would need to drag Akihito from work to act upon this fast growing desire. It could wait until after his meeting with the PI of course, he should at least give themselves time to set up for the shoot. 

In the meantime though...

“Maybe I’ll just ask Souh to get this one blown up and framed…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! x


End file.
